


[podfic] I'm In Control (Throw it Away)

by ahegaojoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Filthy Rich CEO!Yunho, Flight Attendant!Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong Gets Around, Light BDSM, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podficcing Ongoing, Unhealthy Relationships, part 1 has bad audio quality, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahegaojoong/pseuds/ahegaojoong
Summary: Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired.Two day rotations between Seoul and Japan—between 3AM boarding calls and sleeping upright in the cramped attendant's seats—are a hellscape made only marginally better by the fact Hongjoong has someone he can take it out on waiting for him when he gets home.[4-part podfic]
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, brief mention Seonghwa/Hongjoong/Yeosang
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerClassic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerClassic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At Your Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320598) by [AERCHIVE (aerClassic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerClassic/pseuds/AERCHIVE). 

This is a podfic of [I'm In Control (Throw it Away)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320598) by [aerClassic.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerClassic/pseuds/aerClassic)

The link leads to an mp3 file hosted on Google Drive, where you can either stream it or download it to listen. If you have any issues accessing the file, please let me know! 

I will be uploading part two as soon as I have it finished. Check out the original work if you can't wait!

[part 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nwdGzLkpI_pqHHWHJGsVfPP-u_4m-MS1/view?usp=sharing) \- 36m48s 

Disclaimer: There is some background static in the file; I've figured out a better recording system and will be using that one from now on. Also, I have a slight accent. 

EDIT 2/12/20: podficcing is still onging, life is disastrous as we all know, THIS FIRST PART HAS DOG SHIT AUDIO QUALITY sorry


	2. Chapter 1, part 2

surprise, bitches, bet you thought you saw the last of me!

now with ~vastly improved audio quality~

only god knows when the next part of this will be out 

also this isn't edited at all afjhdhsjadkj 

[part two](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12hCSQWcRdydL98lMw4w7eLcfjlHViz6J/view?usp=sharing) \- 49m00s


End file.
